What Went Wrong
by itsmaddi3
Summary: Venture with the Greens as BC makes a life changing decision. And guess who she decided to pair up with? Ikr! Will she change her mind and what will happen to the Ppgz and the Rrbz? Is it all over? Flashbacks will be like a puzzle *MUST READ FLASH BACKS TO UNDERSTAND* I may or may not delete this story..
1. New Decisions

**What Went Wrong? ~ WWW**

 **Been a while, sorry):**

 **GREEN Team POV ~Time Skips~**

 **Kaoru/BC's**

The building. If that's what you'd call it, is an old decaying brick shelter. It's in the farthest part of the area on the edge of town.

I see an opening on the side and there was a form sitting among the darkness. I walk closer, fearless, knowing what is to come.

"Welcome." The figure says, "I see you've found our meeting spot." I step closer and examine the room. All I see is darkness, and a _very_ dim light.

"Have you captured them yet?", I ask. The figure rises, and I can make out blood-ish red/pink eyes and a torn up ribbon.

"Why, of course. Sorry you missed the fun. Now, I'll get the others and we'll begin.", She stands up, "Thanks, now we can take complete control."

I nod and she turns and walks out of my sight.

 **Butch's POV**

I strain to look behind me, but the chains only cut deeper into my skin. All three of us are chained to a wall closest to us; hands, legs feet, even our necks; like dog collars.

We can't move, even if we tried. The chains are heavy and they make a lot of sound when we make a slight move, _then they come checking on us._

The duct tape on my mouth pulls at my lips. I can't believe we were so stupid to get tied up by _them_. I regret everything I said. _Must've encouraged her decision. Shit._

"Mmffhh." Someone starts to fidget next to me. It's too dark to see a thing. Only cracks from the walls reveal small streaks of light from outside.

Someone smacks my head, and probably my brother's too, "You sissies! No one can hear you but _us_. You're weak."

Someone else tries to yell, "Mmff, mmhhh!" I hear her growl at our lousy attempts.

"Shut up!" I hear her yell, "Ber is waiting for a guest. Don't do anything. Or else, the pain will be much worse."

I hear another one come in and they both start talking. I try and see who it is but the chains make noise.

She whips around and smacks my head again. "Green!", she yells, _-close to my ear-_ "Hurry up!Watch over them and give them a beating. I'll see to our guest." The foot steps come closer. _Goddamn it...wish they'd just_ _ **leave.**_

 **Kaoru/BC's POV**

As I wait for her return I remember the last thing _he_ said just a few days ago.. it makes me remember why I didn't even try to save his sorry ass...

 **Flash Back:**

"What's so bad about less crime? It's better for the sake of the city," He says eying me.

"I now but I feel useless. And since when did you even care?"

He glares at me, "Geez, you think I'm heartless? Look at you! Trying to become a 'one-man band'. Also contacting bad people... You've changed."

It's my turn to glare, "I never said you where heartless! And excuse me, I try my best to help the people of the _world_. You're being such a pain, and Mitch isn't bad. Stalker."

We stare at each other. It's a weird moment, the kind where nothing happens when it should. He lets out a sigh.

"Whatever you say Queen of NoHearts." He smirks.

My fists clench. "You. Better. Run."

He just laughs, "Try to bitch. Your sorry excuse of muscles are nothing compared to mine. So just me leave and never come back!" He smirks and laughs. "Jus-.."

"You know what, maybe I will." I walk away and put in my earphones. I can barely make out his voice but I ignore it. _Already have enough shit._

 **End Flash Back**

I hear footsteps and turn to see the blue one.

"So, you sure about this? I mean, leaving your old life?" I nod to blue.

"Course, where do we start?"

She smirks, "Follow me. Ber is waiting. Green is checking on the prisoners."

 _Here goes nothing._

I look back at the opening, _so long_.

 **Part One; COMPLETED**

Thanks~

~m~


	2. New Member

**WWW -Part 2**

 **Decided to update this first! Sorry if you're still waiting on the other ones! I'm writing new chapters for** ** _all_** **my stories!**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Kaoru/BC's POV**

They lead the way into another room, this time it's lit. It has a few chairs, mirrors, and clothes. There's a connecting room in the corner. Someone brings candles and turns the lights out. Berserk lights the candles and they start to flicker off her ghostly face. They gesture towards a chair.

As I sit I watch them carefully. Brat goes to the other room. Berserk goes through some drawers and fixes her skirt in the mirror. I'm guessing Brute is still with _them_.

"Well, are you ready?", she asks. "BRAT! Go check on Green! Make her hurry, we need her for the transformation." Brat nods and runs out.

It's quiet except the soft flicker of the candles. Brat comes back, by herself.

Berserk notices, "BRAT! I told you to get Brute! Ugh! I'll go and get her myself. Stay here." She storms off and leaves me with Brat.

Brat starts to mutter. Soon Berserk _and_ Brute enter.

"Now we can begin." Berserk says glaring at Brat who looks annoyed.

"Whatever. Not like you even _tried_ to help me out. Why don't you go and do all the work."

Berserk just laughs, "Whatever little Blue. Okay so what took _you_ so long Bru?"

"Chained them up again, and I had to slit someone in the cheek. Wouldn't shut up." Brute smirks.

She places a thin bladed knife on a table, slightly clean.

My eyes widen, "Who?" They all turn to look at me.

"Um, the dark haired fellow. Hey didn't you used t-.."

"Yes. I don't give a crap about him. Just hurry up with your business." Shrugging, they all start.

 **MUCH Later...**

I look at new-me. Now with lime green highlights at my split end tips (ponytail). Dark makeup; black eye liner, dark Gray eye shadow with emerald green at the outer crease and black mascara.

My lips are bare, no lipstick, much to my liking.

I'm wearing tattered light gray jeans with chains and a loose dark green top. I have a dark denim jacket with some pockets. I have fingerless gloves and black combat boots. Bad ass. _.._

"Killer right? Picked the outfit out myself." Berserk smirks. "Knew you'd hate skirts so.."

"Did the makeup. Hope you like it," Brat raises her eyebrows. I just nod. "Oh good."

I touch my pockets, _somethings in here.._

"Weapons. Well small ones. For starter. You can train with those." Brute says in a bored tone.

I look at their waists, they have belts like the Ppgz except; The belt itself has black and their compacts are much darker shades. They seem to notice and look at each other.

"Ready for the Promise? You get your belt then, but there's a few modifications."

"Sure."

They smirk. And in unison; "Good."

They seem intimidating, killer scary... Their tones are like drinking poison but I'm going to have to get used to that, after all...

I'm becoming one of them.

 **Butch's POV**

I hear voices in the distance. Can't make anything out though. I fill like shit. My cheek still stings and blood is still dripping out from Brute's "attack". My life is a mess.. I've lost to three bitches and I lost my own dignity. I regret so much I've lost track.

After about an hour, or two, the three come back.. with someone else. I quickly close my eyes.

"Well well well. Isn't the three rowdys?" The new person says coldly, "Big shots, huh?"

I hear laughter, evil menacing laughter.

The lights turn on, I still have my eyes tightly shut.

"Watch this.." Someone says.

I hear someone groan. I open my eyes and see Boomer getting kicked in my head by Brat. Everyone is laughing except the new person. Their head is turned away and all I see is dark hair.

The person turns and I recognize her instantly.

 _Buttercup...why?_

She glares at me and smirks. Probably amused by my condition. She's wearing a belt, a new belt. Her compact is pine green like her shirt. She's holding a gigantic ax behind her back.

"Wow. You girls did good. Just one thing is wrong.."

"What?" They ask.

"You forgot to kill them." She says and they all cackle.

She looks directly at me and mouths;

 _this is sweet revenge, bitch_.

Berserk throws a brick at Brick, "If his name is Brick...why doesn't he look like one?" Brat laughs hysterically.

"Hold on. Untie them. Let's play good cop, bad cop.", Brat says.

 **Later:**

They ripped off the duct tape, which hurt like hell.

We all sat next to each other, chained to our chairs which was chained to the ground.

"Talk.", Brute said gently pressing the knife across my cheek, "And you won't get hurt. Well no promises."

"About what.." Rookie mistake, Brute pressed the blade even harder.

"Talk about the Plans!", she yelled.

"It's _not fair_!" Boomer yelled, "Four against three!"

Brat laughed, "So what if we have two Greens, suck it up."

Buttercup just stared at the wall behind us. I wonder what she's thinking about...her friends? Her family? Her old life?

Suddenly a sharp pain went up my spine. I saw Berserk hold a belt. She started to whip Brick and then Boomer. I saw them cringe.

"So, what should her name be? I'm thinking Bandit." Berserk rolled her eyes at Brat.

"No, it should be like... beast or bear." Berserk said.

"Why can't choosing a name be easier!", Brute yelled.

I watched Buttercup, or whoever she is, just stand there with an intense expression.

"No. How about Blade. Or something."

They all nodded.

"Yeah that's best."

"So it's decided, our newest member; Blade."

They all clapped while Brute handed her a large knife, "Do the honors."

They all smirked as she raised the weapon and it started to glow and spark green.

Blade walked over and all of a sudden everything went black.

 **Thanks! More later!**

 **~m~**


	3. New Home

**WWW 3**

 **Back w/more, yay? Yay.**

 **Kaoru/new Bad Guy's POV**

Justice at last. I lifted the weapon and the "power" did the rest. The three immediately collapsed in their chairs. Satisfied, I lowered the weapon as the others dragged them towards a door.

"Great job for your first time", Berserk smirked, "I'd say you'll adjust easily."

"Thanks." My throat is dry. I watch their heads hang and the blood ooze from their brains. I swallow hard.

"Yeah, not bad for a newbie.", Brat says while tugging on Boomer's chains.

"Training should be easy.", Brute adds.

"Oh good." I follow them down a hall into another room. In the dead center is a huge tron cell. They toss the boys in and luck it shut. Berserk presses a button and the cell starts to spark.

"Electrocution. Just in case." They walk off to the door again. I follow.

We walk until we hit a wall, someone opens a key pad and does some fancy recognition information and boom. A door appears.

"Where are we going?"

" To our Quarters and Control Center. Don't worry.", Berserk mumbles as she types in a code;

 _ **1230467**_ then **_1_**.

I feel a big jolt and the doors open.

"Follow me. Girls, go to the Control Center and check on them. I'll give a tour."

 **New Home**

I follow Berserk into a big open room, guessing the Lounge and Relaxation Space. We turn left and she shops me the huge kitchen, next is the Control Center, then the rooms.

On each side is two doors, red and green on one, blue and dark purple on the other. One (Berserk's) is a white door with what looks like blood dripping down. The next is a white door with green poison or something splattered all over, guessing Brute's. The other white door looks like there was a flood but the water is a weird dark blue and there are scratches, probably Brat's. Then mine. Mine is covered in burn marks with dark purple and some green.

"Oh, sorry it's purple. Brute was hard to convince so we ended up with that. But there's not much purple inside. Hope you like it or whatever."

I open the door. There's a window and a sitting area with black and lime green pillows. My bed is to the right, the covers are green and my pillows are a lime color. Across is a walk in closet decorated with green lightning bolts. The headboard is black with some silver accents, it has a particular design/carving;

 _ **a knife.**_

There are some chairs and a table on the side. On the table is a vase of dying flowers and some books, and you can forget the knfie...

Across my bed and the chairs, is a huge T.V. _Yes.._

I notice another door, I open it and I see my very own bathroom. With green towels and an open window on the side. _Sweet._

I continue looking around;

My walls are a dark gray but my floor is a lighter shade. I walk over to my silver-ish vanity. All the shelves consist of bottles and boxes and brushes and make up sets. But in the center is a gigantic mirror decorated with emeralds. I sit down and stare at my reflection.

 _I_

 _look_

 _so_

 _different._

I hear the door close as I bury my head in my hands.

 _Why, why, why? It's such a drastic change, going from one side to the other._

I get up and I walk into the living room, the three are talking/arguing silently. Brat and Berserk are whisper shouting and Brute is giving them death glares..

"..what are we gonna do?"

"..you never have ideas. It's always up to me!"

"Liar, since when did you have a brain..."

"Shut up. I was the one who convinced.."

"...later. We need to watch.."

"Duh."

I listen for awhile... until they notice me standing there.

 _Great._

 **More later,**

 **kinda tired.**

 **~m~**


	4. New Promise

**Will be Busy for 'bout a week. May or may not update stories! But just in case;**

 **look out for any updates! Thanks and here's chapter four!**

 **Blade's POV(old BC)**

"Um.." I stare a while. Should I be scared, patient, honest?

"Oh. Hey. We need to talk. About... trust issues. Follow me.", Berserk says. The girls tail her and I obey also, we walk down yet another hall. _Better not anger them more, if not at all._

 **Trust**

There it is. The dark room. Well, I can't forget that huge spotlight lamp that shines over a chair. They gesture towards the chair. _What's up with chairs and all these random dark rooms?_

I sit, waiting for further instructions.

Berserk steps forward, "So, although we may have.. discussed about the whole new 'arrangement', we still need something more. Like a..."

"Brace?"

"Yes. Good one Brat. Yes, like a brace. Meaning, we need more back up reasons or some what of a comfort to this all. After all, you could be a spy or even a robot. Who knows, besides you. And soon, us."

They strap me into the chair with some ropes and flash the light in my face.

"Don't worry, this is just some interrogation we have to do to be sure."

"But-"

"Yes, I know. Before I even accepted you into our hideout we talked and blah, blah, blah. This is extra insurance, hold still. If you do turn against us, we'll either kill you, or maybe even your loved ones."

"What loved ones?"

"Whatever, let's just start."

 **The Breaker**

"What do you think girls? She seems honest, and seems to have lost all connections with any past acquaintances.."

"Well Berserk, we can't accept just like this. We need to.. include the 'Breaker'. What do you think Blue?"

"I say she's fine, but I guess we should have the 'Breaker', cause, you know.. we don't know for sure."

After a while Berserk finally agrees to whatever the 'Breaker' was, "Fine. Let's hurry."

 **The Oath**

The shooting pain shot up through my veins. It's hard restraining the urge to scream but it's for the best.

Gasping Brat speaks, "Oh my god, you passed. Without any shouts. Ugh, I told you Ber."

"Whatever. Now it's time for the oath. Get the knife."

Candles light, their voices hushed, and the weird dark auras that shine with their personal colors.

There's a chill in the room. I notice they're wearing dark robe things with hoods.

They clear their throats and start chanting, with signature colored orbs glowing on their hands as they read from a floating book. The walls and floor and ceiling seem to have disappeared, as if we were in the open sky. They begin;

" _Do you, new member, take the oath? Swear on your own life, and any other possible loved one's lives as well? Do you promise to devote yourself to the evil of the world? Even let any evil presence control and guide you into your new fresh life? Let the light and power of good and your old self to leave, until needed, which it shouldn't at all?"_

"Yes. I swear on my life, on any others. I devote myself to any evil in the world. Let it's presence control and guide me to my new life. I shall let the light and power of good and my old self to leave until I need it most, which shouldn't happen."

" _So, you accept you new name, Blade? Accept your new life of death and night horrors? Even accept the thought of killing the ones you may have known before? If you do, your blood shall enter into the presence of the evil sources and leave the good until you die. Accept now or never, or to be killed instantly. If you break this, every known horror and evil shall take you away. But if you kill someone as a sacrifice, you are to stay, even if it's a loved one. But you will be shamed and live as if it were hell, you accept the painful debt?"_

"I accept everything; my new name, life and the thoughts of killing anyone I've known before. I will let my blood enter any dark or evil source and leave good until I shall die. I accept now. If I ever break this, I understand I will have to kill for a sacrifice of my own, a loved one. And I will be shamed and live in a hell. The painful debt is acknowledged but I accept."

The cold chill comes back again as they..er float down. The walls and floors and ceiling comes back to view and they're holding the book and a knife.

"Alright. Brat hold her down. Brute, knife. You know what to do. You're right handed right?"

I nod and Brat comes over and holds my right wrist down.

Brute hold up a silver knife with an empty socket in the center of the black handle. Berserk holds the book open faced (on a blank page) under my arm.

"This might hurt. Hold still so the pain will go away faster." She places the blade against my wrist line. Then she presses it deeper and deeper into my skin... until a thin red drop of blood appears on the blades tip. I also notice that the empty socket from the handle frame now has a dark colored Emerald..

She continues to make a slit, and I start to flinch.

It doesn't hurt that much, but it does stung a little. Brute lets the drop of blood fall into the book's page.

The book.. glows.

Berserk stands up and tucks the book into her cloak, "We're done. Here, take this and pour it over the cut, it should help." They all get up and clean up.

"That's it?"

They nod.

"Easy huh? You seemed to take that well.", Brute stashes the knife into her own robe. Before she tucks it away, I see that the Emerald is missing.

"What's with the Emerald? You know, on the knife?"

"Oh, that's just representing you. Like your color or soul or presence. You know, something like that."

"What's yours?"

"Jade. Brat's is Sapphire. Berserk's is ruby."

"Oh, cool. So.. now what?"

She turns, "We train of course. We have to be ready for anything."

"This soon?"

"Yes. Let's go."

 **End**

 **To be Continued!**

 **~m~**


	5. New Plan

**What Went Wrong?**

 **Blade**

 _Doing well_. Well that's what they say. I've been improving and the training has helped. Been a week and we still can't decide what to do with the three.

"Lock 'em up."

"They already are Brat."

"Kill them."

"But how?"

"Make them our slaves."

"Not yet. Maybe later."

"Then what?!"

Our conclusion has not improved.

They want nothing from them but access to Mojo and anyone else. I want something else, but it will probably never happen.

 _He's_

 _too_

 _idiotic._

I sigh and turn out the light, _better rest for tomorrow._

 **One Last Thing (Blade)**

7:34 A.M.

I rush getting dressed. _Gotta find them._ I find all three of them watching the boys on multiple cameras.

"Morning."

They don't turn around but they murmur, "Morning." back.

I follow their eyes to the screen; the boys are still in the chains.

Somehow Boomer is laying with his face to the floor. Brick's eyes are closed and his is a darker red from the impact. Butch is the only one who seems awake, but even if he's awake, his skin is pale and he's just staring straight ahead. His unblinking eyes send a chill down my back.

"They seem fine. Let's go." I follow them, but I glance back just enough to see Butch look straight at the camera.

"Ahh!" I fall back. The girls look over.

"What?"

"I.. uh-um nothing. Sorry." I stand up, but this time, my eyes are examining the cracks on the floor.

I can feel them take little glances at me, _What the hell was that all about? So what if you see his ghostly eyes staring straight at you? You've seen worse. Much worse, and you've felt worse. So, why is it bothering you so much...?_

Before I can wrap my head around the weirdness, we're in the safe kitchen. Or at least it might be safe...

 _Who the hell knows.._

 **Butch**

"Boomer."

"..."

"Brick?"

"..."

"Guys?"

"mfphhh..."

"Man up! God you guys are weak. Just sit up."

"I caint' pwease help... nowg."

 **The Plan**

I kick Boomer's chains to the side so they aren't on his back, "Better?"

Finally sitting up he looks at me, "Eh, no."

I roll my eyes and I try to scoot over to Brick, "Are you alive?"

"..."

"Guys we need a plan."

"It won't help, they're watching us, 'member?"

"Yeah but they aren't now. Look at the camera, that little light isn't as bright as before. It always dims out when they leave. I'm positive."

"Oh, well what about Brick?"

"Easy.", I 'gently' kicked his face.

"OW! Who the hell did that? You're gonna get it!"

Boomer and I laughed, "Calm down you ass. We were just about to make a plan. To take action. Basically to escape and regain out reputation."

Rubbing his cheek Brick asked, "Why would we even try? Like, they're gonna kill us. And we're out numbered, duh."

"Well, all we have to do is get BC on our side. Easy."

"Um, NO. I don't wanna die because my lunatic brother wanted to side with a knife killer! That's just a bunch of bull."

"Yeah!"

I roll my eyes, "Would you rather die in a cell? Because I don't. So you either join me or at least help keep watch."

"..."

"Well?"

They nod, "Good."I smirk, _the RRBZ are back for some sweet revenge._

 **Blade**

 _No, no, no. This isn't right..._

 _ **Of course it is!**_

 _No, you're better than this Kaoru, turn back._

 _ **It's Blade you ass, and I'm not gonna change.**_

 _This is all wrong! What about Butc-.._

 _ **What about him?**_

…...

STOP. My head started to throb, _stop..._

My mind when back and forth between memories, the memories of the past that should have been forgotten. The good thing is.. during the Oath, I crossed my fingers when they weren't looking... so I could go back. Suckers... I can go back!? _But I won't. Maybe?_

 _Should I? Is it worth it? Yes..._

I stood up and marched over to the girls, "I want to speak to them."

They turn and look at each other. Then they laugh.

"You're so funny! Wanting to speak to the lowest of the low! Hahahaha! Good one Blade." Berserk says between cackles.

Brat chimes in, "Yeah! Like, why? Hahaha!"

"I'm serious. I want a word with them, preferably a private one."

Their expressions harden, "Why?"

"Business, nothing more."

"No."

"Why not?"

They roll their eyes, "Um, because of back stabbing! I'm not gonna let you speak with them in private, only if we have cameras."

I think about it, _Hmm, only option._ "Fine. Cameras don't bother me."

"Then let's go."

 **Thanks! More later!**

 **~m~**


	6. New Conversation

**Okay okay okay! I'm super sorry I haven't posted! I've been going through some family stuff but I'm back to writing : )**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Blade's POV**

 _I can turn back. I don't have to do any of this. I could just say, "Oh never mind! I don't want to talk to them!" But no._

"Make it quick." They watch me walk to the boys. "We'll be up looking through the cameras. Just wave your arms in you need help." They slam the door, leaving me.

 _Here's my chance..._

I walk up to their cell and wait for the girls to unlock it. The boys are watching my every move.

After a few awkward minutes, the cell unlocks and I walk in.

 **Talking**

"Are you guys awake?" I want to slap myself. _Of course they are dumbo! That's why they were watching me walk here._ They seem to notice my stupid question and flash their signature smirks.

"Why yes we are you stupid hag. What do you want?", Brick asks.

"Just a conversation. You know.. about stuff."

Boomer perks up, "You're letting us out?"

I roll my eyes, "No."

He slumps back down with a scowl.

I notice "he" hasn't said a word. He's only looked up once, and that was when I first came in.

 _Come on. Look up. I need to set things straight._

All of a sudden he looks up, "Well what are you here to talk about? Is it about the past? Because I'm tired of that crap. So you can just go to your new life." He looks back down, "Your new life.. And run away like you always do. Because you're afraid. Afraid of the truth, that you're sick in the head."

I scoff, "No, I never ran away. You know, it was never about you or the other girls. It was about my own opin-.."

"LIAR." He shouts standing up now, "It was always about how life is too hard for you and the people who loved you the most couldn't pick up after you. It was always about how you pushed the people who loved you the most away because you thought you were better."

I'm stunned. How can he say such things? "Well it's not like you're doing any better" I fire back, "So just shut up and listen. At least I can still think before I speak." His stare is cold and distant.

"Yeah. Think, sure.." I ignore him and turn to Brick and Boomer who look unimpressed.

"He's right Kaoru. You always thought more highly of your own being. It's time to stop this selfishness, it's time to think straight." Boomer says with a softness to his voice.

"Yeah Butterbutt, chill out and stop being a low life hag." Brick mutters under his breath.

 _Wow, they're just as bad as him. Assholes.._

I stand up straighter, "Fine. Say good bye to your last chance at life boys. Because I'm done." I march right out and signal for the girls to close the cell.

I don't turn back. I hear the cell slam and everything was back to normal. _Normal? Yeah right.._

 **Details**

"Blade! So how was the business convo? Get anything good?" Berserk urgently asks.

"Yeah tell us the details!" Brat says.

"Well go on!" Brute yells impatiently.

I shake my head and look down at my boots. Their words are swirling around in my head, _"Chill out.., Ran away.., You thought you were better.., etc._

"What?" They all ask in unison.

"Nothing happened, okay?"

Berserk's nostrils flare, "So you're saying we wasted time for nothing?!" I nod. Her eyes turn deep red and then she starts to float upward and BAM! She bursts out form a light!

Her hair bursts into flames and she has fire shooting out of her.

"Ber!" Brat gasps, "Stop it!"

"Come on Brat, us too." Brute sighs.

Then the two of their eyes turn a darker shade of green and blue. They both float up and burst into lights. Brat has things blowing around her and Brute has the Earth shaking around her. They turn to me and shrug. "Don't worry, we'll calm her down."

 **Battle of the "B"s**

Before I can do anything Brat is already shouting, "Hurricane Hazard! " She starts to spin and a blue storm takes her place, spinning faster and faster at Berserk. Causing everything to spin around and around.. Soon Brute is shouting too "Keep it together blue! I'm coming! Let's try, Rock Ruckus!" And to my horror, razor sharp rocks start flying out from the ground aiming at fire girl.

"Ow! No! I don't think so!" Berserk's flames start to get bigger and hotter. Then she starts to attack _all of us_. "Hahahahaha! You can't stop me! I'm the wisest and stronger sister! Hahahaha!"

"Blade! Help us! NOW!" Brute and Brat plead.

"How? I don't know how to do any of that!"

"Just try your hardest! Hurry!"

"What?"

"Use your instincts, I don't know. But, just, ugh!"

"I don't.. know.. how! Stop pressuring me!"

"Can't you do anything right?! I thought you were truely evil now!..."

"Arghhh! Shut up!" I want to strangle someone right now. _Why is everyone telling me what to do?! Just shut up..._

All of a sudden my face gets hot and I notice I'm 5feet above ground and then a white light blinds me.

"You did it!" Brat cheers, "But hurry! Ple-" All of a sudden she's hit by a flaming rock.

"Whoopsies. My bad." Berserk evilly grins.

 _Hmm, what's my power?_

Before I can try anything a huge flaming rock smacks me right in the head and everything goes black as I see Brute go under a flaming rock herself.

 **More later! : ) Thanks!**

 **~m~**


End file.
